


Colours

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Colours, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Miss Goldenweek - or, Marianne, as some close, close acquaintances are allowed to call her - hasn't ever had it easy. After all, an artist has certain standards to meet (even if most of those are self-imposed).When colours invade her life, it's as if she's opened her eyes for the first time, though.And then, well.Who's to stop her?
Series: The Women of One Piece [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Kudos: 4





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned on writing a few of these so I could suggest them to my partner-in-zine :D teheee! And we could choose one that we liked together. However, things didn't quite work out in my favour and I had less time to write more of these than I thought I'd have and oh, so I kinda delayed writing and posting them to _later_ and later is _now_ , so...
> 
> Enjoy?

They're a form of rebellion to the world's dullness.

They're working silently against the boring everyday life that's filled with so many greys and maroons.

She can't bring herself to enjoy those particular colours any longer, truth be told.

But then again, she doesn't have to, does she?

Colours are hers to wield, hers to command, these days.

And she takes great pleasure of painting the world a more colourful place.

After all, who else but her can influence people's emotions with them?

"Warai no Kiiro" she shouts, hitting her target's back.

Her accuracy is, as usual, spot-on.

Marianne smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written today, though it's been planned out for far, far longer than that. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, if you're in the mood to~!


End file.
